When the dark comes to light
by Miko Shikon
Summary: When Kagome's goth cousin comes to visit, follows her and Inuyasha into the Bone Eater's Well, and starts fighting with them, Miko's dark world has brighten up into a better place. *chapter 7 is up*
1. Berlin, Germany

**Author's Note: **This story should help friends that even though that you've been through awhole bunch of shit and hurt all your life, you still have some people that still cares for you and would do every thing in their power just to make you smile.

Berlin, Germany

A little girl, no younger than 14, was in her dark room. Her powerful music was blasting from her stereo. She was on her bed, reading her big, thick, old book. Her violet orbs scan through the words. Her black-fingernail ran under the words. Then she closed her book and sat it next to her. She ran her fingers through her short, red tresses. She sighed and listened to the words of her music.

Stone after stone  
you build a road to nowhere  
Mile after mile  
the future isn't going anywhere

I've been waiting such a long time, baby  
I've been waiting for the world to

Burn the churches!  
Burn the banks!  
Burn the precincts!  
Burn City Hall!  
Burn the Court House!  
Burn the schools!  
Burn the prisons!  
Burn the shopping malls!

Then, there was banging at her door.

"Miko!" called out her mother, "Turn that music down! There's a letter for you!"

"Eh?" With one quick motion, her fingers pointed at her stereo. It shuts off. In came her mother. The little girl frowns as the woman sat down on her bed, with a letter in hand.

"Dear, do you remember your cousin, Kagome?" her mother asked.

"Nope!" the red-head quickly answered.

"Well, do you remember my sister, Hitomi?"

"Nope."

"Do you remember your-"

"Are we going to keep on playing this 'Do I remember' game, Claire", Miko snapped, "or are you going give me the damn letter?"

The mother sighed and handed her daughter the letter. Miko snatched it from her mother's hand and looked at the front of the envelope. It was in Japanese.

_Swell_, Miko thought. _Just what I needed. A Japanese family. _She rip it opened and read the letter.

Dear Miko,

It has been awhile since you've been in Japan and we were hoping you came come back to stay. It's my turn to raise you. We're so excited to see you. I bet you've grown so much in the past 11 years.

I can't wait to see you.

Hitomi Higurashi.

"I'm going to Japan?" Miko asked, getting really pissed. "You're sending me off to Japan?!"

"Miko, dear. Do you remember now?"

Miko rolled her eyes. "No! But I hope you're very happy when I'm gone!" Miko got off her bed, went to her closet and pulled out her suitcases.

Her mother was horrified. "Why so angry?" she asked.

"Knowing you, 'My-so-called-Mother' ", Miko said in disgust, "You just don't want to raise me. You want someone else to raise your 'uncontrollable daughter', huh? Is that it, Claries? Is it?"

Her mother was in tears. "Oh….Why do you-?" Her hands went to her face and sobbed.

Miko sighed and rolled her eyes again. _Again with the fake tears. What an actress, Clare. _"Look, just get out of my room, okay? I'm going to pack. I'm leaving tonight. And if you tell Hitomi this, making up lies and getting things your way, I don't think there's a bright future for you, Mother."

Her mom looked at her with red-shot eyes, nodded, and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Miko sighed and went to her bed and sat on it. She sighed.

_Why does that woman want to make my life harder than it is now?_

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

"Miko's coming?!" Kagome exclaimed during breakfast. "Tonight?!"

Hitomi, her mother, nodded. "Yes. You remember her, right?"

Kagome nodded. How could she forget hanging around with her red-headed cousin when she was 5? "Yeah! She was a cute little girl. And you always wanted to spoil her, Mom. She was a whole lot better than Sota."

"HEY!!!" her younger brother exclaimed, standing up from his seat. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

Grandpa Higurashi nodded. "It a great idea for little Miko to stay with us." He sighed. "But I wonder if she'll change back to the sweet, little girl we all remember."

Sota and Kagome settled down and looked down at their plates.

_I understand, Grandpa _Kagome thought. _Miko might not change since what had happen to her in America. I wonder if her staying here will change her a bit? _"Oh! What about Inuyasha?"

"Well, that's a great idea," Hitomi said. "You can invite Inuyasha for dinner."

"But…his ears!"

"We can't keep secrets from family, Kagome", Hitomi said.

Kagome sighed, and then smiled. "Yes, ma'am." She continued to eat her meal.


	2. New Home

**Author's Note: **Well…..Due to my mother and my Spring Break I'm having now, I want you guys to enjoy this little story I created. In this chapter, I had a lot of re-thinking…And I mean ALOT!!! There was a lot of stuff I had to do, a lot of changing…..so, I'm sticking to this plot. NO MORE CHANGING!!!! =^..^=

Chapter 2: New Home

Berlin, Germany

8:45pm

_A walk. A small talk. In the dark alley. No one in town. Just her and him. Two dark shadows. Hand in hand. He hums her special lullaby, holding her hand tighter. She was in her happy place. Away from the house where the old hag lives, away from everything but from her Prince of the night._

_He pulled her into another dark alley, pushed her against a wall. His fingers tangled in her red tresses, looking deep in her violet eyes that were as big as the moon. He crushed his mouth onto hers. He knew what he wanted to do to her. He knew she was leaving, going away forever. He wants her right now, take her body into his owns hands._

_How small she was. She moaned, wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body onto his chest. His hand snaked up her shirt, under her bar and to her breast. He kissed her neck, leaving hot kisses. He heard her panting, hard._

_'Wait', he thought. 'one more thing.'_

_"Miko", he said in a harsh voice._

_Her panting slowed down. He knew she was listening now._

_"I want to give you something. I…want to make you stronger."_

_"Stronger?" she asked. "Am I already?"_

_He chuckled. "Not that I wanted you to be." He kissed her again. "Before I take you out of this world, I want to give you some of my power. I want you to have some of it."_

_Miko looked into her lover's cold, green eyes. "Jona…What if it's too strong for me to handle? What if I can't handle your power?"_

_He smiled and kissed her neck. "I know you can, Miko. You can handle anything that comes to you."_

_She nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."_

_He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out an ancient knife with symbols all over it. He looked a Miko and then began to chant._

_**With this knife, I sacrifice my powers to this witch**_

_**Under the moon, full **_

_He silted his wrist. _

_**With this blood, I will feed to her.**_

_**This is the power of love, hope, and hopelessness**_

_**Make her have my power, my heart, my soul, and my blood**_

_**Let none attack her, though she has my gift.**_

_**Protect her, my blood. Protect my Mistress. Forever.**_

_He licked the blood from his wrist, sucked out the blood he was able to get, and kissed Miko. Her mouth opened to let her lover's blood come in. It was thick, and very strong. His dark magic was too strong for her. She swallowed his blood. The pain of the aura faded, and then she started to feel better, stronger. _

_He smiled and captured the little girl's lips once more, continuing what he had just begun._

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo Airport

As Miko stepped off the plane, she was relieved. Being on a 9 hour plane doesn't do that good to a Goth. She was dressed in her normal routine: Black combat boots, torn net stockings, black skirt, purple shirt with a black spider in the center, and a black jacket. She wore a black neko cap to cover her red hair. She licked her black lips and started to look for her new damned family.

_I hope I don't shock them_, she thought, smirking

But all she could see were couples gathering and kissing. She was disgusted, but then remembered what happen to her last night. She shooked the memory out of her head as a girl dressed in blue came towards her with a soft smile.

The girl had long black hair, blue eyes, and she was an inch taller than Miko.

"Hey, Miko", the girl greeted. "Welcome to Japan. Yokosho, Japan."

Miko frowned. "You're Kagome, huh?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, I am."

"Hm. So I do remember you…I guess." Miko walked pass the girl and found her aunt, the grandfather, her other cousin and…..

"Hello?" Miko said to herself as she saw a tall boy, in a red kimono wearing a cap. His hair was white and his eyes were a golden-amber.

"Miko?" Kagome tapped on Miko's shoulder. "Are you okay?

"A demon", Miko said. "There's a demon among us."

Kagome frowned. "Um….yeah. That's Inuyasha. He's…um…My boyfriend?"

"Sick", Miko whispered. _Sick and wrong. What am I going to do now?_

Over dinner, everyone was talking up the storm. It was giving Miko a headache. The Japanese meals didn't seem worth eating. She just ate her rice and stared off into space.

Kagome noticed Miko's silence. She looked at Inuyasha, whom was enjoying the meal a little too much. As she was about to say something, Miko stood up.

"May I please be excused?" Miko asked.

"Sure, huh" Hitomi said, smiling.

Miko bowed and lefted the family table and bolted up to the stairs. There was and room just for her next to Kagome's. She went in there and went to her bed, pulled the blanket over her head. She started to sob.

_I wanna go home. I want Jona. I can't take this. I hate this family. I want them all dead._


	3. Follow

**Author's Note: **Okay. This is my last change! My friend likes the fact that Miko is a bitch and what-not. But when I wrote this, she also had a soft heart, too. So…I might change chapter 2…again but let's get on to chapter 3. This looks short. Please don't blame me. 

Chapter 3: Following

Miko woke up around 9:00. She slept for 2 hours. It always happens was she cries at night. She stretched and yawned and took off her neko cap. As she was about to leave her room, she heard Kagome's voice outside of the house. Miko went to her window. Kagome was in a private school uniform, carrying a huge yellow backpack. Next to her was Inuyasha, without a cap. His ears were twitching.

"Do you think it was best just to leave Miko alone?" Miko heard Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha feh'd. "She can take care of herself. How old is she? 15? 16?"

"She's 14, Inuyasha. She's a year younger than me. But she's been through some stuff….and I don't want to leave her behind."

Miko frowned. _So you know about what happen to me, Kagome?_

"She can't pass through the well, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "She couldn't even come with us. Besides, Naraku might just capture her if she could pass through."

Kagome sighed. "I guess."

_What the Hell are they talking about? _ Moving quietly in her room, she got out and walking quietly down the stairs. Everyone was asleep. She moved out of the hallways and to the front door. She slipped on her combats, slided the door open, and left the house, running after the couple.

Miko hide behind the big scared tree, watching the couple going inside the shrine house. Once they had disappeared in the small house, Miko took her chance and run to the house. At the door, she couldn't hear any voices, or breathing. When she opened the doors, it was pitch black.

"Hm. They disappeared."

When her eyes adjusted, she saw a dusty well in the center in the shrine.

She smirked. _So, this is the well that guy was talking about. He said that I can't pass through it? We'll see about that._

Miko sat on the edge of the well, swung her legs over, and dropped down. She couldn't see the bottom of the well, so she didn't know how deep it was. Then, purple light and stars surrounded her. She was still falling.

"What is this? Did I pass through?"


	4. Dark Aura

**Author's Note: **This is what you guys have been waiting for. The action, the new powers, and maybe a new threat, but I'm not telling. What do you think? Hm? Lol Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Dark Aura

"What is this? Did I pass through?"

After a while, her boots finally touched solid ground. Then, she nearly tripped over something and collapsed to her knees.

"Whoa…..What happen?" She looked up, and saw a starry sky. "Okay…..Weird?" She started climbing out of the well. Once she was at the top, she found herself in a field of grass, and trees, and fireflies. As she stepped onto the grass, she looked around, amazed.

"Um...Toto?" she said to herself, "I think we're not in Tokyo anymore. Where am I? Where's the shrine?" She scratched her head and then sighed. "Well, let's have a look around here."

* * *

It was morning. Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way to Kaede's village to pick up Sango, Miroku and Shippo, and continue their goal to find Naraku.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah?" the school-girl answered?

"You know your cousin, Miko? Why does she look so mad last night? And what did you mean that she's been through stuff?

Kagome hesitated. "Well, she…had been abused in many ways that I can't even understand. She'll never forgive anyone."

"Hm." Inuyasha looked at the girl. "So….She's like me?"

"Not really. You'll forgive without knowing. Miko, on the other hand, will not." Then Kagome paused and turned around. "I sensed the shard of the scared jewel."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "And also Naraku's scent. Let's go, Kagome!"

The girl nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Miko had been walking all night. She was tired and hungry. It has been hours, as far she knew. Then she collapsed to her knees, panting.

"Ugh! I'm beat!" she moaned. "I wanna go be to Hitomi's house." She stood up. "But where should I go?" Then she sighed. "I'm lost."

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble, like an earthquake. It was come from behind. Miko turned around. The surrounding trees started to crash down and out came out a black furred monster with huge teeth and claws.

Miko stared at the beast, shocked. "Okay…I'm totally not in Tokyo."

The beast roared.

Miko shivered at the sound. _Okay. Calm down. It's a demon. A big one. Oh….what to do?_

The beast grabbed Miko, body and all, with its huge clawed hand.

Miko didn't scream. She simply stared at the monster. _He's nothing. I can take it down._ She smiled. _It'll die._ She closed her eyes and hummed to herself.

"Die!" roared the beast.

* * *

_What is this aura?_ Inuyasha thought. _It's darker and stronger than Naraku's._

"You feel it too, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." He sniffed the air again, and gasped. _No. It can't be._

_"_Inuyasha?"

_Damn! _Inuyasha thought. _She's here. She followed us. Damn! _Soon, the couple came to the clearing and found a bear demon squishing a little girl.

Kagome gasped when she saw the girl. "Miko!!!"

* * *

"Die!"

"Miko!!!"

Miko opened her eyes and screamed out, "Explode!!!!"

The beast's head exploded clean from its shoulder. The body crashed to the ground. The hand opened up and Miko was free.

For some reason, she wasn't tired or hungry anymore. She felt better. She felt her energy surrounding her with a dark-purple aura. She smiled. _I did it. It worked. You did believed in me, Jona._

Then she felt arms embracing her. It turned out to be Kagome. And she was in tears.

"Oh, Miko", Kagome sobbed, "I'm so glad to find you."

Miko frowned. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine."

"I know." Kagome hugged her cousin tighter. "I'm so happy."

Miko was getting sick. Then she spotted Inuyasha, looking at the dead demon. "Um…Inuyasha? Please get Kagome off me? She's choking me."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "Damn it! It was Naraku."

An insect came out of the demon's body, carrying a shiny thing Miko couldn't make out.

"Um…Inuyasha?" Miko called out again. "Help?"

Kagome finally let go of Miko, wiping her tear away.

"Kagome, You and Miko go home." Inuyasha ordered. "It's not safe here."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Naraku's insect saw everything. He'll be after Miko. And her powers."

Kagome was shocked and backed away from her cousin. Then she saw it. The dark aura coming from her.

Miko smirked. "What? Never seen a witch defending herself before?"


	5. Do I look evil to you?

**Author's Note: **This has to be the best chapter I've ever wrote….so my friend said. Just because one character stood her ground and defended herself doesn't make it a good chapter. But yet, he thinks it cool. (Sighs) Well…enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Do I look evil to you?**

Kaede looked at the little red-head with amazement. "Wow! What pretty red hair you have , child. Tell me, where are ye from?"

Miko was confused. "Um…Berlin?"

"And where is that?"

"Germany? Are you okay, ma'am? Your Japanese is old-fashion." Miko turned to her cousin. "Please explain, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "Again, Miko, we're 500 years in the past. The Japanese language here is very different than our current style. "

"And ye is a witch?" the old woman asked.

Miko nodded. "Yep and I'm proud."

A man dressed in blue robes and was holding a golden staff stared at the little witch. _Hm. She's a witch. Could it be one of Naraku's traps? But, she's Kagome's cousin. Something's not right. Her aura's too dark to be a good witch._

Miko spotted the man looking at her weird-like. "Hi?" she said to him.

"Tell me, child," he begin, "If you're a witch, why are you dressed in black?"

"Because I'm a Goth?"

"Goth?" the old woman asked. "What is that?"

Miko sighed. "It's just something I am and others are not. Just simply something I like. But it's not why I'm a witch, though. I choose to be a Goth."

The man frowned. "Then why not be a priestess?"

"Ugh!" Miko backed away. "No way! I like being what I am. I like going by my name. Besides, Priestess' are weak, anyway. And why are you guys asking me so many questions?"

"Then are you evil?" the man asked.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed.

Miko glared at the man. "Hm. So, you're telling me that dressing in all black and practice dark magic makes me evil?"

"You could be a threat," He said.

"Miroku!"

Miko smirked. _Swell. He's must be a monk. _Do you honestly think that I would bother to waste my time killing you or my cousin? You know….for a monk, you're sure are racists." She folded her arms. "Either that or you're _too _judgmental to be a monk. But, I don't think you're a monk at all but a fake."

"Miko!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What? I'm playing by his rules, Kagome."

Inuyasha, lying on top of the old woman's hut, was snickering. _I kinda like this girl_, he thought.

The monk went silent.

Miko sighed. "Now that argument is over" she faced the old woman, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kaede, child," the woman said.

Then, out of nowhere, a red ball bounces on top of the old woman head. It turned out to be a boy. "Hi", he said. "I'm Shippo."

_Oh! He's cute! _"Pleased to meet you."

The boy smiled. "Are you going to stay with us?"

"No", Inuyasha snapped, sitting up.

"Why not?" Shippo asked.

"Good question," Miko agreed. "Why not?"

"Because Naraku will be coming after her. We need to get her home, back to her own time." Inuyasha got up and jumped off the hut.

"Who?" Miko asked?

"Oh….an evil man", Kaede said, shivering.

Miko was confused. "Um…why would he be after me? I just got here!"

"Because of your powers," the monk said.


	6. Naraku will want you

**Author's Note: **Ugh…long day…

**Chapter 6: Naraku will want you.**

"Why would he want my powers?" Miko asked, sipping on her soup Kaede offered.

The Monk sighed.

Kaede continued to stir her soup.

Kagome looked down at the ground.

Inuyasha was lying down.

Shippo was in her lap. "Because he has hunted down strong people before to work for him and they had tried to kill us", he said.

"Hm. But I only had been here for a few hours." She munched on the veggies in the soup. "And so what I killed one of his men, I shouldn't be a threat or anything. "

"But you are," the monk said. "And Naraku will stop at nothing to have you. He will want you to join him. And he'll use force."

Miko smiled. "Well, I only have four words to say."

"And what is that, Child?" the old woman asked.

Miko set her bowl down. "Bring it on, Naraku."

Inuyasha smiled to himself. _Funny girl._

* * *

Miko walked out of the hut and down the path she came from. She saw villagers stop at their work and stared at her. She ignored them and continued her way. Once she was in the forest, she started to think.

_So, this Naraku person wants my powers, the one Jona gave me. But why does he want me? He knows that I'll just say 'no' to him. Plus, he should know that I'm Kagome's cousin. So he shouldn't really bother with me, right?_

She stopped once she was near a cliff. The sky was cleared. Not a cloud in sight. She frowned. _I'll fight him off. This Naraku person is going down. _She hugged herself, channeling her dark aura. _If he wants me, then he has to come and get me._

She held her hand in front of her. She could see the purple aura of her powers to her fingertips. She kisses them. "This will drive him crazy." Then she blew on then, like she's air-kissing.

"Ready or not. I know you'll come."


	7. Join me

**Author's Note: **I love music, really. I'm going to do a song chapter. ^^ Something easy and fun, like I did for the first chapter. This song is called Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson. I'm making this more like Naraku's point of view. Enjoy! ^^

**Chapter 7: Join Me**

He could sense her from miles away, her sweet dark aura. She was nearby, closer than he thought she would be. She was alone. The half-breed was nowhere in sight. He smiled to himself. He walked into his dark portal, which would lead him the woods, but only a few feet from where the girl would be.

**Sweet dreams are made of these.**

**Who am I to disagree?**

**Traveled the world and the seven seas.**

**Everybody's looking for something.**

**Some of them want to use you.**

**Some of them want to be used by you.**

**Some of them want to abuse you.**

**Some of them want to be abused.**

When she came to view, she was sitting at the very edge of a cliff. She was nothing he never seen before. She was blood relative to the priestess, he could tell, but her clothes were different from her relative. She was dressed in black. Her hair was in the color of blood. She was humming a tune he never heard of either.

**Sweet dreams are made of these.**

**Who am I to disagree?**

**Traveled the world and the seven seas.**

**Everybody's looking for something.**

**Some of them want to use you.**

**Some of them want to be used by you.**

**Some of them want to abuse you.**

**Some of them want to be abused!**

He stepped from out of the shadows, behind her. He smiled.

"Hello," he greeted.

It startled her a bit. She turned towards him. Her violet eyes were shocked to see him. Her black lips were to a frown.

"Hi." She greeted back. "Um….how are you?"

"I am the one they call 'Naraku'", he answered. "You must be the one with the dark aura."

"No, duh," she snapped. "Anybody can sense me from afar." She turned away. "And I know why you're here."

"Oh?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You want me to join you. You want my power."

"Well, that saves up a talk" he said and he walked towards her.

**I wanna use you and an abuse you**

**I wanna know what's inside you**

"I wanna make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" She asked.

He paused behind her, got down to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her heart quicken, but she didn't reacted. "I want to make your dreams come true." He whispered. "Anything you want, I could make it happen."

She looked down at her boots. "My cousin warned me about your actions…that you'll use force to get what you want. You're evil."

"Not always." He lifted her head up and turned it towards him.

**Hold your head up. Moving on….**

**Keep your head up. Moving on….**

**Hold your head up. Moving on….**

**Keep your head up. Moving on….**

**Hold your head up. Moving on….**

**Keep your head up. Moving on….**

**Moving on!!**

"I could be the good guy for you", he said, "but you're friends don't understand that. They judge other by their looks, and not what they truly are."

Her eyes widen. "I…feel your pain."

**Sweet dreams are made of these.**

**Who am I to disagree?**

**Traveled the world and the seven seas.**

**Everybody's looking for something.**

**Some of them want to use you.**

**Some of them want to be used by you.**

**Some of them want to abuse you.**

**Some of them want to be abused!**

He had her now. He knew it. Her hand touched his. She looked at him with soulful eyes. She fell for his lies. He smiled. She'll join him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She was soft, and cold. Her aura was calmed.

**I wanna use you and an abuse you!**

**I wanna know what's inside-**

**I would use you! And abused you!**

**I've gotta know what's inside you!**

"I could be your best friend," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"Let her go, Naraku!"


End file.
